An Odd encounter
by Lucybear
Summary: my life is starting over again, and finally i had arrived to my new home... a new begining...but why was I scared? O right... Hormones NOT FINISHED THO! SORRY! O&OC, a little of J&A. Rated T for cussing. REVIEW REIVEIW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**MY FIRST FAN FICTION!!! ***squeels and runs around in a circle like a moron*_

_Hey, this is my first fan fic and its all about code lyoko. I have been obsessed with it l8ly so i decided to make my own story based on it with a new character named Lucy. Yes, just by looking at my story it looks boring but its not! TRUTHFULLY! I ANKLE SWEAR!! Anywho, i hope you read and review, although truthfully, i dont. lol, but plz review _

_thnx_

_xoxo,_

_lucy_

_p.s. sorry about not spacing my text correctly :( long story_

* * *

Entering the campus of which would be my new home, my new life, my hands became sweaty, and my breath trembled. What…what was happening to me?! I had faced many challenges, not like this, but even tougher, and life threatening, and I would never brake a frickin sweat. Ugh, stupid hormones. I giggled slightly at the thought of me having hormones. Or maybe I laughed because "hormones" was just a fun word to say. Giggling once more, I noticed, finally, that I was in hysterics. I was completely giddy with joy now. Yep, hormones it is. Walking up to the old schools office, a few kids walked past me with smiles, gossiping to each other. I counted the teens in the group. 5. They seemed nice. But, of course, I have met a lot of seemingly nice people who just wanted to rip my throat out. Enough said. The boy who was leading the conversation had blonde hair and purple streaks.

"And so I tell them, 'Sir, that's not my dog, it's your grandma!'" He starts to laugh at his own (terrible, I must say) joke.

After the other kids shook their heads in disagreement to the joke, a girl (who looked Japanese), put her fingers on a temple, and she pretended to be in pain.

"Odd, those jokes are the worst! We should've left you in your dorm all alone." The boy, who was named Odd, chuckled and looked surprised.

"Yumi! Why would you ever say that! My jokes bring the day alive!" He said, turning his gaze at me.

He had a humongous grin on his face, and I could feel my body swoon and my face flush as he looked in my direction. Wide eyed, the boy realized that I was gawking at them, and I quickly turned and opened the office doors, my face on fire from blushing too much. Breathing a sigh of relief from leaving my situation, I walked towards an office desk, which a woman occupied. She had short blonde hair, and she smiled as she looked up at me.

"Hi, um… my names Lucy Haupt. I'm the new foreign exchange student from Alaska." I said stupidly.

Wow, I was such a moron. Of course I was new here.

"Oh, Lucy. We have been expecting you! Welcome to Kodak High! I'm sure you will find this place to be a comfortable stays, and an educational one at that!" She said, chuckling.

I smiled a bit, switching my red duffel bag with all my belongings to my left hand and clutching my dark red acoustic guitar which was hanging off my shoulder with my right. I loved red! Even my hair was red. Well… Auburn actually. Auburn with a mix of chocolate brown. You could say my hair was awesomely hot. I got that a lot. It had a tasteful wave to it, giving it a little twist of sexiness to it. Any who, the woman introduced herself to me as Mrs. Poulit. She also gave me a tour, introducing me to all the teachers and a couple kids who I didn't really care for. After the tour, it was sunset my favorite part of the day. Finally, Mrs. Poulit had showed me to my new dorm room. This was the part I was waiting for. I had always wanted a bedroom! But now, unfortunately, I get to share mine with a complete stranger!

"Lucy, because you came in the middle of the year, you don't really have choice who you want to dorm with. But trust me, you will find Miss Aelita Stone to be a very kind person." Mrs. Poulit announced.

"Thank you," I said, as she handed me a copy of my… I mean our dorm key.

"Miss Stone should be in her room now since dinner is over." I nodded, and I knocked on the door lightly as the woman walked away, yelled at a couple of boys down the hall.

As I was about to open the door, a girl (who I suspected to be Aelita) with pink, short hair came bursting out the door and hugged me. Awkwardly, I hugged her back and she noticed she was crushing me.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm sorry, I'm Aelita!" She said again, joyfully. "I'm just soo happy I'm getting a room mate" She said with a squeal. I smiled and she grabbed my now, open hand and pulled me through the threshold of my new home.

After putting away all of my stuff in drawers, Aelita and I sat down and talked. I was starting to like this girl… A LOT. I mean, I really never had any friends. Yep, the sap story of my life. But, having at least one made me feel… all fuzzy inside. Like a peach. Okay… now I'm getting corny. But you get the drift. Cross legged on my bed which was covered in my- you guessed it- RED felt blanket, I reached into my black rip curl back pack and re read my schedule for the hundredth time.

"Can I see your schedule?" Aelita asked.

I nodded, and handed her the paper. Reading the paper, Aelita smile grew enormously and I swear I have never seen someone smile with such… such energy.

"Oh my gosh! You have all the same classes as me!" She squealed and she jumped over to my bed and gave me a hug.

Smiling, I hugged her back, and her arms released from a bear hug to answer her now ringing phone. Reachng into her pocket, she answered it and she replied.

"I'll be there!" She said enthusiastically. "Come on!" she said tugging my arm.

Standing up, I looked into the mirror to fix my outfit. Ugh, I looked like crap! My Blue and black extremely deep V T-shirt (showing cleavage) was crinkled and my washed out, denim mini skirt was short. As always, unfortunately. I hiked up my black leggings so they were above the knee, and I allowed Aelita to lead me out of our dorm and down a couple halls into the boy's dorms.

"Here we are!" She said, knocking on the door five times before someone opened it.

That someone was a short guy (and this guy is short! I am extremly short and this guy is just inches taller than me. That has to say something!) with brown unruly hair. Inside the room, there was a group of kids who all stopped chattering to get up and say hello to Aelita. After their greeting, Aelita directed me to sit next to her on a bed in which the boy who had opened the door sat upon. Criss- crossing my legs on the bed, my eyes grazed past the same guy I saw earlier today near the office. He seemed to be staring at me. Whoa, a guy has never stared at me like that! I smiled nervously, and Aelita began to speak up.

"This is Lucy. Lucy's a new foreign exchange student here!" Aelita said, as I began to be hugged by a girl who I recognized to be the girl from earlier.

Yumi.

"Aelita has been talking about getting a new room mate, but we thought Jim would never let her get one. My names Yumi." Yumi pointed out, joyfully.

"I'm happy to be her new room mate." I said, surprising myself that I actually had spoken.

"And friend." Aelita said.

I smiled, and the boy behind the computer turned to me. He was blond, and he had huge glasses.

"Well," He said getting up out of the computer chair. "A friend of Aelita is a friend of mine. My name is Jeremy." He said, grinning first, and then turning back to the computer.

After Jeremy had introduced himself, the boy who opened the door for us came forward and spoke.

"Hey, my names Ulrich." He said.

Then the last boy, who I recalled was named Odd, waved and laughed, "Hi, I'm Odd. Haven't I seen you before?" He said, getting up to pick up a dog which I just noticed was laying on the ground next to him.

"Odd, don't use pick up lines on Lucy. They'll never work." Ulrich said, rolling his eyes.

"She just came to France today! How would she know who you were" Jeremy chimed in, finally focusing on our conversation.

"Actually…" I said as I pulled a hand through my hair nervously. "I saw you earlier today." I told Odd, looking at him, and then the dog who was now asleep in Odds lap.

"Yeah! We were on our way to last period!" Yumi said, remembering now.

"Huh. Was that your dad standing next to you?" Odd asked petting the dog.

What?! Was this kid delusional? He must be. With a confused look I shook my head, looking at the floor.

"I… I don't have a dad." I said.

Nice going, Lucy. Why the hell would you tell them that? Although it was true what I said, I highly doubt they needed to know that.

"Ohh…" Odd said, with a sad look on his face. Great. I totally ended the conversation. "I'm sorry…" Odd said, coming over to the bed I was sitting on and put his hand on my knee.

Aelita did the same.

"It's fine." I said, shaking my head.

"Hmm…" Odd said snapping out of the sad mood, but still keeping his hand on my knee. "I swear there was a man next to you, though." Odd said, now, finally taking his hand off my knee to call his slumbering dog with a snap and a whistle.

The dog awakened, and trotted over to Odd, jumping onto the bed. But instead of continuing to rest in his lap, came over to mine and began to sleep. I laughed and pet the dog gently. He soon nodded off to sleep.

"Yeah, me too! He was tall, and slender, but still very muscular!" Yumi said, closing her eyes to remember the man. "And didn't look like you, but he had the same color of eyes. Gold." Yumi informed me.

"That's really weird. I… I don't think I know a guy like that." I said, shaking my head with a frown on my face.

Trying to imagine this man, I suddenly got an extremely bad head ache. I groaned quietly and rested my head on the closest thing I could put it on.

"What is it?" Odds voice came from above me.

CRAP! I put my head on Odd's shoulder! Freaking out, I tried to lift my head but my head ache just got worse so against all my struggles, I had to keep it there.

"Umm…" I said, trying not to worry my new friends. "Just… Uh… Jet lag." Aelita looked at the clock and looked back at me.

"We better get to bed." She said, not to the group but to me. I nodded pathetically, and resisting all the pain and trying not to scream in agony, I got up and walked away from the group and towards my new dorm.

********

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning, I shifted to the left of my bed to observe my digital clock. After finally focusing my eyes on the numbers, I read that it was six o' clock in the morning, and the clock was violently ringing. "Not now…" I mumbled angrily, leaning my head near my pillow. Cue my bad luck. Instead of hitting my feather pillow, I slammed my head against my wooden bed side table.

"Oww!" I screeched, rubbing my hand against my hair where a bump would soon grow.

"Morning sleepy head!" Aelita said, throwing a towel onto my bed. "We gotta get up a bit early so we can take a shower." Aelita told me.

A shower would be nice; the hot water trickling down my back. Smiling, I got out of bed and pulled my black tank top down a bit. Everything was so short on me. This stupid shirt only came down to my hips barely covering my belly button. My pants were the complete opposite. Looking at my red and black plaid, flannel pants, i hiked them up and rolled them so the end was no longer touching the ground. Grabbing the towel on my bed, I followed Aelita, which I really didn't have to do because the bathroom was only a couple doors down. As we entered the steam filled room, Aelita found me a place to set my hair brush, make up etc. down and also lead me to an open shower. I thanked her quickly and closed the curtain behind me. Stripping down, I looked at an oddly shaped scar which was on the side of my left boob. It looked like a labyrinth; spiraling and tracing my boob. Hmm… I don't remember ever getting that. Shrugging that fact off, I turned on the hot water and I cleaned myself up for my first day of school.

Quickly finishing up getting dressed I looked in the mirror. Today I was wearing some washed out shorts, and the same blue shirt I wore yesterday. And I was wearing some hot skater sneakers that were cobalt blue. They were totally hot. To top it off, I wore my hair in a long, loose ponytail with a plaid bow in it. I looked good, which was totally rare. Grabbing my backpack, I rushed to my first class with Aelita and we were there, only seconds to spare.

* * *

Finally, the last bell rang. It was the dinner bell, and my stomach was totally in need of food. I forgot to eat breakfast because I was getting ready, and I really needed some food or I was going to starve. Walking with Aelita to the cafeteria, we caught up with the gang on our way.

"Hey," Odd said, greeting Aelita and I.

"Hey." I said to everyone.

Aelita fell back a little along with Jeremy, and they talked all hush hush with each other. I looked back at them and thought they looked really cute with each other. I smiled, and wished silently that I had someone like that.

"Don't worry," Odd said, putting his arm around my shoulder casually. "They're in geek love." He said.

I punched him gently in the stomach, rolling my eyes, and he laughed as we walked into the cafeteria.

"You're just jealous." I told him, and we laughed some more.

After going through the never ending lunch line with Aelita (who had FINALLY stopped talking with Jeremy), a grin grew on my face.

"So," I began slowing my pace down a bit so we could talk. "You and Jeremy are really cute together!" I tell her almost squealing.

"You really think so?" She asked almost sounding a little bit anxious.

"Yeah! You guys should totally go out to the movies sometime." I told her, nudging her with my arm in an antagonizing notion.

She blushed, and we took our seats at a table with the others. Sitting in between Odd and Aelita, my stomach growled angrily. Odd chuckled.

"Someone's a little hungry!" Odd said, chowing down into his second serving of spaghetti and meatballs.

"Someone didn't have breakfast because she was getting ready." Aelita said, nudging me with her elbow.

I smiled, and I began to eat my banana.

"And if I do say so my self, you look ravishing after all your work." Odd said, trying to sound smooth.

Ulrich rolled his eyes and smirked at Odd.

"Odd, like I said, don't use pick up lines on Lucy. She's not the type of girl who will fall for that crap." Ulrich said, biting a piece off of his sandwich.

"And what type of girl is that?" I asked, taking a sip from my Pepsi.

"Stupid." Ulrich said, and everyone started to laugh.

I sneaked a look towards Odd through my laughs, and he was looking back at me, smiling. He seemed as though he didnt even care that Ulrich just cracked on him. He began laughing and once again put his arm around my shoulder.

"She's definitely not stupid, or she would be all over me by now." Odd said, and the laughter started back up with a couple eye rollings from the group.

"You wish!" Jeremy snorted.

"Sssuureee." I told him, not reassuringly, but in a flirty kind of way, rolling my eyes.

**Whoa, wait**. I never knew I knew how to flirt! I always thought I was a failure with boys, but Odd just kept on smiling at me and he kept his arm around me..... Not like I didn't want it on me...... As we all finished up eating our dinners, and we threw away our remains, we all headed back to Jeremy's dorm to chill and talk. I laughed. Me. Chill. I had never 'chilled' with anyone, and although it's not a lot of fun, it seems like it is when you're with people who are your friends.

* * *

As we all settled inside of Jeremy's room, it was only 6 o' clock and I still had a lot of time to take a shower. Leaning on a bed on the floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and talked to Aelita about… well… normal stuff. We talked about school, homework, the movies, and other stuff.

"So, how do you like Kadik so far?" Odd asks I watch the computer screen that Jeremy's eyes could not look away from.

"Amazing." I told him, now looking at the clock.

Suddenly, a cold breeze brushed my shoulder and my enormous headache finally came back to me. My temples felt like they were going to explode and my head felt like it was being jabbed continuously with knives.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath.

Pushing my fore fingers against my temples, I looked up at Odd.

"What?" Jeremy asked, suddenly interested in something different then his computer.

"My… my head." I said standing up.

"Again?" Yumi asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah...again." I replied, leaning on a wall with my hand now against my forehead.

Aelita came up behind me and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need some Motrin?" She asked me with a soothing voice.

Looking at the clock I noticed it was 8:15.

"No. I'll just go take a cold shower. It will help." I told the group, trying to comfort them.

"You want me to come with you?" Aelita asked.

"No… I'm fine." And with that, I staggered out the door like a drunk, and into the girl's bathroom to try to cure my agonizing migraine.

* * *

Stepping out of the steaming shower, I noticed I was the only one there, giving the bathroom an eerie feel. Clutching a towel against my soaked body, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale, and I felt my headache come back with full force like a raging beast. Groaning, I tried to distract myself, looking at the now the most obnoxious thing in the mirror that i was standing in front of. My scar on my left breast. It was even bigger... NOT MY BOOB you perv! My scar!

Confused and in pain, I, once again looked in the mirror. But instead of only seeing myself in the mirror I saw… a man? A tall, slender, but muscular man with gold eyes that were staring into mine. Then his eyes flickered into a symbol which some how I recognized. I turned around to look at the man face to face, but he was gone, doing a quick 360 turn I saw nothing but steam. Sighing in relief, I turned back to the mirror, but instead of looking into the mirror, the same man I had just seen was right in front of me. My head then throbbed with severe pain and I ran; my vision blurry with tears. Running out of the bathroom, I panted heavily not looking back. I needed to get back to the others. That man was real! I saw him with my own eyes! Finally reaching the dorm room I burst through the door, making sure I was still wearing my towel.

Looking straight into Odd's eyes I sobbed and let out hesitant voice. "I…I saw him."

************

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY!!!  
my bestest frend in the entire world had reminded me that i had to do this soo here it is....

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT own code lyoko in any way possible. :(**

**a terrible thing, no? *tear***

**and i dont own any of the amazing characters like Odd :(.... except for Lucy Haupt who is mine.**

**....**

**I wish i owned Odd........ **

**i wish i had a cookie to but thats never gona happen :(**

**......**

**so yeah!!!**

**O!!!!**

**sorry i forgot!!! (very forgetful)  
**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU FOR READING MY FAN FIC!!!!**

I HAVE HAD 87 visitors and i believe that is an amazing accomplishment for myself.

**so everyone who didnt believe in me can just **

**SUCK IT!!!  
**

**thankyou again....**

**rosiekillian (my soon to be beta reader and partner author)**

**Chibi Neko Nya**

**Honey's to sweet**

**Peter Van Pickle**

**for my awesome reviews!!!  
**

****

ありがとう

xoxo, Lucy

ENJOY!

* * *

Odd became alert, and a beeping noise came from Jeremy's computer.

"Not good." Jeremy said, turning towards the gang. Everyone stiffened up, and I was extremely confused.

"Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich, go to the factory." Jeremy commanded the three.

Ulrich and Aelita ran off but Odd stayed. "Yumi you stay with Lucy." Jeremy ordered her. "Obviously he wants her if he stalked her into the bathroom." Jeremy said as he headed out of the door.

After Jeremy was long gone, Odd was still in the room with me and Yumi, and I was still confused as hell.

"Yumi, you go in my place." Odd told her, and she was glad to leave.

"Odd." I said, shaking. I was scared. I was scared shitless. "What the hells happening?" I asked him, but before he could explain, the man I saw in the bathroom crashed through the door.

As my instincts revved to life, I got in a defense position, but Odd ran in front of me.

"Odd???" I asked, my voice rising.

But I knew he couldn't talk, he was too focused.

The man then lunged forward and tried kicking Odd in the side, but he ducked and swiftly grabbed my hand as we ran out of the door way away from the demonic puncher. Knowing that we were being followed, and Jim was gaining on us, I stopped and punched through a glass case that held a fire extinguisher and grabbed it as I faced the man who was now 10 feet away from me. Odd, who just noticed what I was doing, stopped and became wide-eyed.

"Lucy, you have disappointed me." The man said in a monotone voice.

"You…you know my name?" I asked, getting distracted from the danger this man holds.

"Lucy…" The mans voice echoed soothingly, and anger made me thrash out at the man with the extinguisher. But instead of hitting the man, I went right through. What???

"Lucy!" Odd screamed, but I couldn't comprehend what was about to happen fast enough.

I felt a hard hit against my head, and I crashed against a wall. Spitting out blood, I noticed that I had landed on the glass that I had broken when I punched through the case to get my 'weapon'. Groaning, I focused on Odd, who was fighting for his life right in front of me.

"Odd…" I groaned, and he turned towards me but that was a bad idea.

He was suddenly picked up from the ground and tossed all the way to the end of the hall way, crashing against the wall with a loud thud. I screeched and the man focused his eyes on me. Gliding- not walking but gliding- towards me, the man chuckled menacingly and I tried to get up. Unfortunately, as I stood up, the man grabbed me in his arms, and I struggled to get out. Screaming, the man sent a violent surge of electricity through my body and I passed blacked out. The last thing I saw was me sitting in a tube of some sort, and my hair whipping around my fair.

* * *

Yep… I knew it… I was dead. Everything around me was cold, and I couldn't feel anything. Death wasn't that bad. I was totally wrong though. I didn't go to hell! But… I'm definitely not in heaven either. Am I in purgatory?? Yeah… that's gotta be it. Wait…

"Lucy?" A concerned voice asked me.

_God? Is that you?_ No… if it was God then that would mean I wasn't in purgatory anymore. Huh. Death is very confusing.

"Lucy?" The voice asked me again, more frantic this time.

Then, I felt something; A nudge against my shoulder. But… it wasn't just one nudge. I felt many more. Some one was shaking me. Trying to awaken, I fluttered my eyes opened and groaned in pain because my eyes were not adjusted to the bright lights. Groaning once, my vision focused on a pale face that was right above me.

It… it was Odd!

"Lucy!" I heard behind me.

Sitting up, I felt dizzy, but resisted the urge to lie back down to look at my fellow friend Odd.

"Odd…" I said, under my breath.

"Lucy, umm…" Odd said, nervously.

Aelita then sat beside me and traced a pattern on my left shoulder blade.

"Where… Where are we?" I asked confused and now standing up.

Whoa… total head rush. Steadying myself, I looked at my two friends and then the environment around us. We were in some sort of circular room which was all blue. There was no ceiling either. Just never ending blackness. Then I saw something that triggered a nerve in my brain that made me gasp. I saw the symbol on the floor. It… was… it was the same design on my left boob that I thought was a scar. No… it was now the same design that engulfed all of my left shoulder blade. But, the symbol was something I had seen **before** it was engraved on my body. I had seen it before....

"Wait… scratch that." I told them before anyone could answer me. "I've… I've seen this symbol before…" I told them, observing the mark on the ground.

"I bet you have…" Aelita said, not to me, but not really to anyone but her self.

"Lucy… Have you been here before?" Odd asked.

"I truly can't say no… but I'm remembering a lot right now so I wouldn't be surprised if I now realized that I was Santa Claus." I said, blinking with wide eyes.

Odd and Aelita chuckled and she hugged me with one hand and on the side so it was more of a waist hug.

"That's our Lucy." Odd said.

Looking down at my outfit, I then remembered something again. With a quick flinch of my hands, a sword, that was in the shape of a key, appeared.

"Whoa…" I said, infatuated with my new weapon. This was much better than a fire extinguisher..

"She's remembering…" A voice came from no where. "Jeremy," Odd said, looking around at nothing. "Remembering what?" He asked, now insanely as confused as I was. "Her past…" Aelita said, finishing off Jeremy's sentence.

Cue Flash back.

*shows one of XANA's monsters attacking me when I was 5*

*shows me running away from XANA, and meeting Hopper in Lyoko.*

*shows Aelita and me playing with each other in the real world*

*shows Hopper transporting Aelita and himself to Lyoko forgetting me.*

* * *

We were all in a factory sitting down, and I had now remembered a lot. And when I say a lot… I mean everything.

"So he just forgot you?" Aelita asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," I answered her. I looked at her and her face grew upset. "I mean, un-intentionally of course." I added, trying to cheer her up. "But then, the FBI found me, and they took me to a hide away in Alaska." I told the group.

"Why Alaska?" Odd asked, who was sitting to close to me, also leaning against the factory wall.

Our knees touch because we were soc close, and let me tell you. That is too close for friends. However, I didn't move my knee. It felt perfect right where it was.

"They knew I wasn't Hopper's child. They took blood tests, and even DNA checks constantly. I felt like a lab rat. They thought I was some sort of military weapon that he had created, so they thought that it would be smart to hide me." I told them, pulling back a strand of my hair that was in my face.

"A weapon?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey. Hopper was a genius, who knows what he could've had for a weapon." Jeremy told the group, and I chuckled, but no one else did.

The room fell silent. Looking around the room uncomfortably, I spotted something on the super computers' screen, and I stood up, brushed some imaginary dust off of my shorts, and leaned over Jeremy to look at the screen.

"Is… is that me?" I asked, looking at what reminded me of a game card I use to play.

The card had a character on it which looked like me. She was wearing a pink zipper, leather shirt that was totally hot, and a pink mini skirt. Her shirt had an attached hoodie, and it was covering part of the girls face. Also, the girl was wearing black gloves and some pink and black laced up boots that came up to the knee. She looked totally hot with her auburn hair coming out of the hood. And to top it all off, the girl was holding to swords… they looked like keys.

(**_Here is a pic of her outfit, although its quite not what i imagined its the best i could find. and plus, Lucy does not look like this. If the picture does not load go to this HTML address and it is the pic that is drawn and Kairi is holding 2 keyblades)_**

**before the ".com" just type in crunchyroll. I have no idea why the adress isnt cooperating!**

**( .com/forumtopic-17407/favorite-kingdom-hearts-character/?pg=10 )**

That girl looked just like me and below the character, their were stats.

"Whoa," I said. "That is me!" I said to myself, answering my own question.

"Yes," Jeremy said turning his chair to the computer. "that is you on Lyoko."

"I… I look…" I said, tracing the design that was on the girls shoulder blade on my own.

"Totally hot!" Odd said, interrupting my weird spaced out trace.

Smiling, I turned around and blushed, looking at Yumi and Ulrich who were now also standing up with every one else.

"You guys… its getting really late." Yumi said. "And I told my parents I would be back home an hour ago." I looked around at the gang and we all were tired.

"Yeah, lets get back to our dorms." Jeremy said, putting his headset down on the table.

Looking around at the gang, I still wanted to investigate this XANA guy.

"I… I think im gonna stay here for a bit longer." I told them, and no one hesitated to stay… except for Odd.

"I'll keep ya' company." Odd said as I climbed into the super computer chair.

Criss crossing my legs in the massive chair, Odd took a seat on one of the arms of the chair.

"You sure?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't going to do anything exciting except for research.

"Yeah. Einstein wouldn't let you stay any ways if I wasn't with you. Who knows...you could be possessed." Odd said, wiggling his fingers in my face, acting like a ghost.

I rolled my eyes, and attempted to bite one of his fingers. He pulled it away quickly and we both laughed for a while.

"Im not scared of you." He said, trying to tease me.

"You should be." I said, seriously.

He shook his head, and pulled a strand of hair from my face. I blushed and my face felt like it was on fire. He leaned in closer to my face until our foreheads were touching.

"But I'm not." He said smoothly.

I swear, I could've fainted right there.

But then.... he... he leaned in even more...

Our lips were almost touching and I couldnt beleive that Odd wanted to kiss me! Wrapping my arms around him, Odd froze.

"Lucy…" Odd said, his eyes now open, staring at my left arm that was wrapped around him.

I followed his gaze, and pulled my arm away from him as quickly as possible. My arm felt like it was on fire. But not like before where Odd had pulled the hair out of my face. It felt like it was actually on fire. I breathed unevenly and a pattern started to burn through on my arm.

It… it was the same pattern that I kept seeing.

The sign of XANA

****

end of chapter 3

*im sorry, but i wont continue until people review because i feel as though my writing is useles without my readers


End file.
